Yesterday Isn't Today
by Crazy Mindtwins
Summary: When Yami is kidnapped during one of Seto's emergency BOD meetings, a new rival for the ex-pharaoh's affections arise. Then there's Seth, the Egyptian priest, who seems determined to steal Yami away from the CEO. Who is Yami really going to end up with?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to us

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to us! Yeah, you heard us, to US! And we're also the Queens of England. While we're at it, we live in a 1****st**** World country, and it rains money where we lived! **_**Yeah right. **_**You all know those aren't true, right? **

**A/N: Welcome to our first fic, Yesterday Isn't Today! If you haven't heard, we also posted this at Fragile Balance, Stranded's site, and it has been posted there for roughly a week now. Since it's summer, it's safe to say that maybe we can finish this before June starts—hopefully, we will. Please visit FB if you want faster updates. For more information about our projects, check our wordpress. **

**Read, review and enjoy! **

Chapter 1: "Waking Encounter"

Domino City was unusually silent and peaceful. It was 7:30 P.M., and there should be children running from one sidewalk to another with hopes of catching up to their curfews. The traffic wasn't supposed to consist of only a few vans and cars. The city might not be as big as Tokyo or Paris, or Washington D.C but it was a busy city, nevertheless—

—And a busy city had rush hours that lasted for two hours, from 8 to 10 A.M. and 6 to 8 P.M. But that wasn't what made a sleek Porsche disregard the laws and ignore stoplights.

Seto Kaiba was supposed to be home at exactly 7 o'clock in the evening for dinner—a special dinner—and he really had every intention of 'dropping everything' and leaving the office before his usual time. But emergency meetings were a menace; what made it worse was that it was the Board of Directors who called for one and decided to waste his time. One long hour of miscalculated statistics and problems that he, alone—yes, just him—solved later the CEO realized that he hasn't received even one call from Yami. Within minutes, he was already slamming his car door close and stepping on the pedal.

While driving, his mind raced. It was unusual for Yami not to call. It was practically a routine. Seto found it suspicious and it made him desire to find out the 'why' in this peculiar incident by himself more. He drove home and on his way, he almost crashed into a speeding van. "Damn it," he muttered angrily as he recovered from the initial shock and continued his way home. He arrived to see that the gates of the mansion were too opened for comfort and the main door was knocked down. The CEO paled as fear gripped him and forced him to rush towards the master's bedroom, where he found blood—

—specifically, Yami's blood.

Ten minutes had passed. The police. Where the hell were those blasted cops?! The ex-ancient priest wanted to slam the phone and break it. He wanted to punch the walls and make sure there was a hole in it; but his anxiety was not enough to quell down the fear that something—something happened to his lover. He wasn't an idiot to not recognize a struggle when he saw one, and the amount of blood on the floor was proof enough that Yami had fought hard to not be abducted.

A crime scene was rumored to tell the story of the victim—Seto didn't want to see his lover as one, though—and this time it not only revealed the secrets of what had happened. It mocked him. It mocked his insignificance, his helplessness as he wondered frantically where his Yami may be. Then the phone rang, and his line of thought was broken. _"How does it feel to lose someone you cherish so much, Seto Kaiba?" _the caller asked. It was foolish of the CEO to think that the police—by the way, where were they?!—could trace the call. Anyone who had the guts to mess with a Kaiba was either too stupid, or intelligent.

The room was thrashed, yet all he could think about was where the former pharaoh could be.

"Who is this? Where's Yami?!" Seto wanted to know who this person was badly so he could feel how it feels to be the object of a lover's wrath. He would've killed the man right then and there if it wasn't for the fact that the telephone (and the conversation) was his only means of interacting with the person responsible for the former pharaoh's abduction.

_"You'll see, Kaiba… you'll see…" _was the cryptic reply and the line went dead. Seto never got to find out who that person was, but that didn't matter. He was determined to find Yami first.

"Sir, there's nothing else you can do," one of the policemen had the guts to say.

Seto was pissed. He was tired, threatened and worried--and all this bunch of gun-wielding men could tell him was that he couldn't do anything? That was ridiculous. He wasn't a Kaiba for no reason, the cold, manipulative side of him thought. If it was any consolation, though, at least Mokuba wasn't in the mansion when the incident happened. If Mokuba was abducted… how many incompetent employees were going to be fired if they dared test the patience of their boss, whose brother and lover were missing?

'You'll see', indeed; but no, the former priest vowed to turn the tables around. He'll have his Yami back—no matter the cost, no matter the… just no matter what. So Seto admitted defeat for the night, letting his grief be drowned by the calming nothingness that was slumber. Unfortunately, even in sleep, it seemed that he wasn't left alone. In sleep, the Dragon Master saw himself in Ancient Egypt.

XXX

There was a lot of sand. LOTS of it. Sand in his hair, his nose, his trench coat… wait, trench coat? He was wearing a trench coat in a place like this? Seto grumbled at his obvious discomfort and walked around until he spotted a city big enough to rival Cairo. Heck, its palace may even be more majestic than the ones he saw during his many business trips. He entered it—while managing to elude the guards—and bumped into a very familiar face. His face.

He glared at the lookalike, and the man glared back with the same intensity. "Who the hell are you? And why do you have my face?" It was Seto who spoke first. The other snorted and replied, "I should be asking you the same question, face-stealer! What be your business here?" The CEO shook his head and started walking away, off-handedly replying, "It's none of your business, is it?"

The look-alike, however, thought it was funny to grab him and point a pointy-thing—the Millennium Rod, he gathered—at him.

"Be gone, impostor!"

The light blinded him, and through the beam of light that seemed determined enough to give Seto a permanent eye problem, he could make out his lookalike's eyes widening as if he had witnessed a miracle.

Of course, Seto Kaiba knew it was a dream. He was not--absolute NOT-- in Ancient Egypt. It was a figment of his imagination, and it was probably playing tricks on him to make his problems worse. Wake up, you're dreaming! He would, if he could... he really should. Wake up, you still have to look for Yami! And as if Aladdin had suddenly existed, uttered the words 'open sesame', Seto forced himself away from the land full of sand.

"What a waste of time," he said, more to himself than to any potential phantom lurking in the shadows of his room.

"I agree."

He turned to look at his side, his eyes widening in surprise as his eyes locked with the same set of narrowed icy blues. That person from his dream! Why was he here? The lookalike noticed his presence and jumped off the bed, pointing something at him… well if he had something. The person looked scandalized and pointed his finger—a last resort, obviously, Seto wryly thought-- at his present-day version.

"You again?! Who are you, you foul beast? And what did you do to my Millennium Rod, vile snake?!" Seth yelled. He backed away and glared at Kaiba with so much intensity that it could burn Yugi's hair.

It would be an understatement to say that Seto was surprised. He wasn't even shocked, nor was he stunned. There was something so ironically amusing about their current situation that whatever perverse humor the gods had, Seto had learned to convince himself that powerful beings had so much time in their hands to waste. And apparently, they decided to play with his life. How stupid.

"I don't care what you do, just stay away from me, understand?" he barked at his ancient counterpart. Yami was enough proof that there were so many seemingly impossible things that could happen, and having an Egyptian priest on your bed wasn't exactly that new to him anymore.

"How dare you order me around? Do you not know me?" Seth countered back. Then again, Seto thought, maybe not.

"Whatever. I'm looking for my lover, so I suggest you stay out of my way," the CEO answered and left. He had had his sleep, and he had a priest on his bed—_**his **_bed, for crying out loud!

"Seto!" Mokuba?

His raven-haired brother ran towards him. "It's Yami!" Mokuba said. Whatever Seto planned to say, or dare think about, was cut short by the former pharaoh's name. "What about Yami?" he demanded. His brother shook his head, "They found him!"

The authorities managed to pinpoint Yami's location, and alerted Mokuba -- who was awake at that time -- that the former pharaoh is currently recuperating in the hospital. The how, why and when didn't matter to Seto at that time. All he wanted to do was to see if his lover was alright, after all. "Get dressed, we're going to Domino City Hospital," he ordered. Sadly, his brother didn't move and instead pointed at the kilt-wearing man who looked like him.

"Who's he, Seto? And why does he look like you?" the younger Kaiba asked. The lookalike narrowed his gaze, appalled by the ignorance of the boy. "You do not point at me, young boy! I am High Priest Seth… and I do the pointing, if ever!"

Seto groaned. "Mokuba, get dressed and ignore him. We're leaving." The next moment, Kaiba Corporation's 'heartless' CEO dragged a resisting Seth into his walk-in closet. There was no way in hell that Seto was going to leave this overbearing psychopath at home.

XXX

_We're twin brothers who separated ways when we were younger. He works abroad, and had decided to visit me and our younger brother, Mokuba here. He'll be staying for no more than 24 hours. _Seto's brows furrowed. It was a logical explanation. Sure, there were loopholes—like, "Why does he keep saying that he's a high priest?' and 'What's a Millennium Rod?'--but that didn't matter. His 'twin brother' was leaving after they see his lover. "Well? Are you getting in or not?" the CEO glared at the priest, wondering why he even bothered to let the Egyptian stay in his mansion.

The other's eyes had widened dramatically at the sight of Seto's car. Who wouldn't? It was the latest model and it was expensive. "How does your society function without horses?" Seth asked Mokuba as his older brother raced through the streets of Domino.

Upon reaching the hospital, and quietly basking in the sight of everyone trying to stay out of his way as he rushed to the emergency room where Yami likely was, Seto frowned. Surely this was one of the best hospitals in the city, why can't he see Yami just yet?

"Mr. Kaiba, please, he's still in surgery--"

"I don't care. I want to see him, and I want to see him now," he protested.

"Mr. Kaiba, if you want to ensure his safety, you will wait outside of the E.R. and I will tell you all the details." Seto's lips thinned into a scowl.

"Make sure he's safe," was his final words as he sat between Mokuba and Seth, who were too comfortable talking with each other.

"Do tell me more about this... 'indoor plumbing' of which you speak, young one," the priest asked a laughing Mokuba who playfully punched Seth on the shoulder, saying, "YOU CRACK ME UP, uhh... Seth-nii sama!"

Unfortunately, Seth took it as an offense and stood up, "How dare you lay a finger on High Priest Seth, boy! And I do not... 'crack you up', as you so put it --!"

"ENOUGH!!" Seto hissed, and Seth sent him an intense glare, which he happily returned. Seto sat down near Mokuba and muttered, "They won't let me see him." The younger Kaiba patted him on the back, wishing he could comfort his brother well enough. Seth suddenly spoke, much to Seto's dismay, "Who is this person we are waiting?"

"It's Yami. Don't you know him?" the raven-haired boy answered.

Mokuba wasn't stupid, and he knew far more than Seto gave him credit for, he also knew that Seth wasn't really his nii-sama's twin brother. They didn't have any other sibling, period. But the raven-haired Kaiba saw the value of keeping Seth's secret. The Egyptian priest shook his head.

"Yami? Who is this 'Yami'?" Seth asked. Mokuba grinned and stood up.

"Isn't he your pharaoh? What was his name--oh, Atemu!" The priest's head snapped up, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Atemu? You do not mention the pharaoh's name loudly, you foolish boy!" Seto shook his head, was this how he was going to spend the entire night? Worried and frantic... beside a crazed priest who seemed to have a fetish with flashing Millennium Rods?

But Mokuba was silent afterwards. His mood dampened instantly as he remembered why Yami had chosen to sacrifice himself. It had been because of Seth, hadn't it?? Because Seth said so. Yami had once told him why, when they were both waiting for Seto to come home. "He was my cousin but all he seemed to hold for me was hatred," the former pharaoh had said. Now the same priest was beside his brother and waiting for his pharaoh to come out.  
"The pharaoh... will he be alright?" Seth asked after a moment of tensed silence among the three.

"I don't know," Seto said, voice clipped with frustration and resentment. He glared at his ancient counterpart, "If something happens to him..." he started, but Seto realized that despite the hatred he feels for the priest, the fear of losing his lover was stronger than any other emotion he could feel.

Roughly an hour later, a doctor approached them and said, "Mr. Kaiba? You may see Mr. Mutou now." Almost immediately, Seto stood up and ran to wherever Yami was. He entered the room, and almost fainted at the sight. He saw no skin. His tri-haired lover was wrapped in bandages all over. Even on his face. His hair was popping out, but that was it. He seemed to be alive - beep, beep, beep - but he looked so dead.

Slowly, Kaiba walked over to the poor former pharaoh and knelt beside him. Seto's shoulders were convulsing, and his lips were etched into an ugly frown. He wanted to cry. He really wanted to cry. What psycho... would do this? "Y...Yami?" He called and softly caressed the bandaged face. Eyes opened and revealed dull red orbs that directed their attention to the CEO's. Immediately, tears ran down Yami's eyes, that was when Seth and Mokuba arrived, and both gasped. And at that moment, Seto broke down.

Seto Kaiba never cried. He never wept, never cared about the families of the employees he fire everyday, and he doesn't admit having a weakness. It was how he was brought up, and it was how he survived the life Gozaburo had readily given him. But no, this time, he didn't care about any of "life's principles" he had learned to master. Not when a pair of once fiery eyes stare at him weakly, as if the owner didn't have enough energy to even convince his lover that he was okay. Yami wasn't okay, nor was Seto.

"P-pharaoh...!" Seth cried aloud, making his way towards the bed. What was Atemu doing in this--this place?! Who dared hurt him? "Stay away from him," Seto muttered under his breath, even when his voice was muffled by his arm. It was more like a hiss, come to think of it, and it went unheard. Seto turned around, meeting Seth's glare full on.

"Stay away!" Seth had been to more than enough battles to recognize a death threat when he sees one, and when one's eyes were glazed with fury and guilt, he thought it wise to step back and let the other have his way. "Nii-sama!" Mokuba called and forced the elder Kaiba to sit down, enveloping his brother in an embrace. Hugs were never enough to drive the pain away, true, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't stop giving it. "I was too late, Mokuba," Seto whispered.

XXX

Yami was required to stay at the hospital for a few months, much to Seto's dismay. Although, he couldn't really deny the fact that Yami needed immense care and proper treatment. He let it slide for now, and went back to the mansion with Seth and Mokuba. While Yami was recovering, Seto needed to know who had the nerve to kidnap his lover, threaten him on the phone and torture his lover. Broken ribs may mean being beaten up, but the condition his lover was in definitely did not shout 'bullied'. It shouted 'torture'.

He had already dispatched several men and women to find out everything about what happened. Seth, however, was being nosy. Too nosy. "For the love of Ra, tell me what happened to the pharaoh!" He demanded and pointed at Seto with his finger -- his M. Rod was yet to be found, by the way. Seto opted to just ignore him. It was a hard task, but it was for the best.

"How many times must I tell you that you can't--CANNOT--go with me to the hospital? Is that too much for your prehistoric mind to take in, Seth?" Seto, after trying to talk to his priest-self, had reverted to insults. His ancient counterpart glared at him, and the CEO wanted to glare back. But he was busy checking on suspects. "Mr. Kaiba, your brother has been dropped off from school," his secretary reported.

A few seconds later, Mokuba was already seated before his brother and watching the silent banter between the lookalikes. "Mokuba, I'm visiting Yami. Stay with him," Seto gestured to the Egyptian, "and make sure he doesn't touch anything until I make sure Yami wouldn't notice him." The CEO knew that his brother wanted to ask a question, of course, but he couldn't answer it. Not when he didn't know the answer to that question, too.

Why do you need to hide Seth?

But before Seto could even step away, his elbow was grabbed by an enraged -- well, he looked like it -- Seth. The Egyptian screeched. "You will not leave the premises unless I have attained information on the pharaoh's condition!" The CEO pulled his arm free from the other's grasp and glared at the priest.

"You don't have the right to such information!"

Seth would like to disagree. "I have all the right! I am his cousin, for the love of Ra!"

"I don't care if you're his FATHER -- you are NOT to know!"

"At least tell me who's done this to him, lookalike!"

"I can't! I don't know who it is!"

"You lie!"

"Think what you want. You still aren't going to know!" Seto left and slammed the door. Mokuba winced at the impact, and stared up at Seth, who had glared at the door, his fists clenched as if reigning down his anger. Dejectedly, the priest and uttered, "… Atemu…", thinking no one had heard him.

"Priests were forbidden to have relationships with anyone," Seth had said, his eyes glued to the door. Mokuba sat beside him silently, listening to his nii-sama's lookalike explain. "My cousin was pharaoh, and I was to serve him. It pained me to know that I can never admit my feelings for him, but that was how our life goes."

"Yami--I mean, Atemu thinks you hate him," Mokuba said. "But he's a really forgiving person, just tell him the truth." Seth shook his head. It was wrong. This was wrong. He shouldn't even be receiving advice from a boy! What did he know about tradition? About life and duty? Mokuba was merely a boy, and it was foolish of him--a priest!-- to take the caution of someone younger.

XXX

Seth looked at Mokuba and spoke in a priest-like voice, "Show me the bathing chambers. I will bathe." The younger Kaiba didn't hesitate to show him the nearest bathroom, which was Seto's bathroom. His brother was still working in his office at the company.

Seto, contrary to popular belief, however, was not working. If someone had asked him about how high Kaiba Corp's stocks are recently, he wouldn't know. He was actually keeping in contact with his group of special agents, and waiting for results. He hated waiting. He was frustrated to realize that not a single trace of information was even recovered.

The Egyptian was finished with his bath, and tried to look for some clean clothing; thankfully stopping his incessant questionings as to why "people nowadays forget to use your servants!" While searching, he found a picture of his pharaoh and grasped the frame in his hands, smiling to himself. The pharaoh looked very vibrant and beautiful like he always did. Always. He remembered when he first saw the pharaoh...all covered in bandages and looking so ill, and thought to himself, 'Is the pharaoh being protected in this time and age?' The question was left unanswered, and he continued his search for clean clothing.

Yami was to be released soon, and still Seto didn't have the suspects in his custody (he stopped believing in the ability of the police the moment the names of a quarter of police officials appeared in his list). It frustrated him, to be brutally frank, and thank goodness that Egyptian priest was no where to be found at the moment.

"Nii-sama, can we go to the hospital today? Yami's going to be released at 3 PM, right?" Mokuba's voice halted whatever efforts Seto had in finishing his 'work'. He looked at his brother, and sighed.

"You can't," he said," --and what makes you think you can come with me when I'm making my own brother stay, huh, priest?"

"Regardless if you are my present version and that he is your lover, I am his servant and I am responsible for the pharaoh's welfare."

XXX

Seto sat next to Yami, who was preparing to leave. He was revitalized, although his skin still showcased burns and scars. It pained Seto to see his lover like this - quiet, and feeling inferior due to his appearance - and he couldn't do anything about it.

In a quiet voice, the former pharaoh said, "...let's go home."

Naturally, Seto complied. On their way home, Seto waited for Yami to speak but the usually talkative monarch didn't seem intent on talking. So, the CEO decided to speak first:

"So… how was the hospital?"

Yami turned at him and gave him a look. Seto mentally winced. 'Shouldn't have said that.' But instead of getting yelled at, he witnessed a flow of crystalline tears, instead. Things weren't that easy for the CEO, not when he couldn't really focus his attention on his lover while driving.

The King of Games shook his head and muttered, "It was horrible." He kept repeating it on their way home... and all Seto could do then was just listen to his silent cries.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I guess you've probably heard about this already but Mindtwin (AT-Y-YGO) won't be lurking in the Fanfiction world for quite a time

**A/N: I guess you've probably heard about this already but Mindtwin (AT-Y-YGO) won't be lurking in the Fanfiction world for quite a time. Something happened and well… I'm not sure if I'm in the position to say this but she's currently lost interest in writing fics. Hopefully, she gets over it. But if she doesn't… :sighs: I don't even want to think about it. **

**So sorry for the delay. **

**This chapter, by the way, is dedicated to ****Minasantaria****, ****Reblue Eyes (Dragon-L-Sethi)**** and ****barrie18****. **

**Please. Review? **

Chapter 2: Wavering Realizations

Being confined in a room, no matter how spacious and cozy it was, for three months was sheer torture. Most of the household, which would consist of two persons, had complained about the unbearable heat and had wisely suggested that he "stay inside and get comfortable". Had the room been set to normal standards—one which temperate doesn't go lower than 21 degrees—he wouldn't have, perhaps, complained about how faulty their argument regarding the climate was. But that wasn't the case. The room was too cold. And a long list of medications composed particularly of painkillers didn't ease the situation he was in, either.

But that wasn't what Yami, who still experiences difficulty in moving around and flexing his arms in order to stop the nerves from sleeping on him, was sulking about. Not at all. What he wanted wasn't even the Kaibas' special hot mug of cocoa that they give him only during Christmas no matter his protests. He wanted answers, and the former pharaoh, regardless if he still had his Millennium Puzzle and powers to send someone to the Shadow Realm or not didn't care if he was too "weak" to think about some trivial things.

Where was Seto Kaiba? Yami loved his former rival for the arrogant, workaholic man that he was; and he understood how much his lover value his company. Seto was busy with work and Yami knew that. He also knew that Kaiba Corporations was among the top three things the CEO treasure very much. But leaving in the middle of the night after he presses a kiss on Yami's forehead and muttering a vague 'I have to go' without an explanation? That was ridiculous. Yami's brows furrowed as his lips thinned into a scowl.

Something's wrong, and he wants to know what it is.

A part of him complained. Maybe he was overacting; heck, there are even greater chances that he was exaggerating things just so he could stop the throbbing pain in his head. Seto loved him, and he trusts Seto. He'd love me even if… even after this, the former pharaoh thought to himself, and he didn't know why he wasn't even convinced. Because this time, it didn't look like he was merely seeing things the way he wants to. This time there were changes and changes were never welcome in their lives unless the CEO decided to trade his Blue Eyes White Dragons for a pair of fluffy pink slippers. And a frantic and too-busy-to-even-sleep Seto was change. It was a huge change, in fact. Yami paused.

"If he stops sleeping with you, that's as simple as saying 'Sayonara, baby. I found someone better!'"

"Yami, you're mean. Apologize to Yami this instant!"

"I don't apologize for telling the truth, remember that, Ryou."

What if he was cheating on me?

Yami paused, stealing a glance at the mirror and seeing the scars. He could have easily applied ointment to heal them and forget this ever happened; but not yet. The doctor had said to wait for a few more days. And he realized, as his gaze followed the flaws his weakness had left on his tainted body that he wouldn't blame Seto if he did choose to leave.

"He could have at least told me it was over," Yami whispered dejectedly as unbidden tears pooled in his eyes. He eyed his painkillers, grimacing at how overly dependent he had become. Well, cheating or not, he doesn't need Seto. He'll be—and Yami sat up at this, wincing at the pain—fine. Until his enflamed nerves couldn't take it anymore, and he fell back, dizzied by his foolish efforts. I'm pathetic, Yami thought as he closed his eyes to drown his misery with sleep.  
XXX

There were only a small number—few—things that people like him can never understand (the exact value of pi, included). They didn't know how the universe had really begun, or what God looked like. He, for one, still doesn't know if religions were made because of a society's faith in a greater entity, or were merely products of selected 'pious' men for themselves. One can easily even point out that these things he couldn't understand were things that are beyond answering for the answers never existed.

This one is different.

A resonating sound of someone slamming his fist on the desk shattered whatever semblance of peace the makeshift office in Kaiba mansion had. Seto couldn't get it. He. COULDN'T. GET. IT. There was no way—absolutely no way—that a single person, who was responsible for such a horrid crime, even if he does refuse to see his lover as a victim because Yami was stronger than this and he won't give up, can just vanish like that. But no matter how much he looked into it, there was nothing. Nada—zero—null!

It was as if it never happened, and it made his blood boil. His 'reliable' group of detectives and agents couldn't acquire the needed information to track down the kidnapper or even find out who the person is. It was a simple task, wasn' it? Apparently, it wasn't that simple.

Seto stared at his browser, hating the emptiness of it. Damn it, his Yami was hurt and he couldn't even find the one responsible for it! His helplessness was infuriating; and to make matters worse, he hadn't even made time to give his lover the needed care and attention he deserved. This is going to drive him INSANE. As if keeping Seth quiet wasn't bad enough?! He needs to find out who this 'villain' is soon no matter what.

For the meantime, what called his attention was where Seth would—could—probably stay. It was a blow to his ego, true, but Seto knew his mansion was not big enough to hide a pompous, unbearable priest like his ancient counterpart, and with said priest's demands increasing in intensity—from "You dare me sleep away from the rising sun? That is preposterous!' to 'I demand to see the pharaoh!'—it wouldn't take long until he'd really kick Seth out.

"Nii-sama, are you okay? It's time for dinner," Mokuba's voice broke through the permeating quietness, his concern increasing tenfold as his older brother merely glared at his computer as if it had done something horrible. And the young Kaiba wasn't even surprised anymore. Things in the mansion had been tense lately; it was easier to pass through a block of ice. Why his brother was even jealous of Seth was beyond him.

"Go ahead," Seto answered. At least Yami still couldn't meet them in the dinner halls for meals. He can still allow Seth to join them, much to his consternation, of course, and prevent his priest lookalike from making any noise that may disturb his bedridden lover.

Dinner was unnervingly quiet and short, and with good reason. Yami wasn't there. There was no pharaoh who'd listen to Mokuba as he fascinated the former pharaoh with tales about Seto as a kid who hadn't lost his parents, and Seto didn't have someone who'd team up with younger brother to make him eat. The household missed its resident ex-spirit.

Mokuba knew better than to annoy his brother, whose mood, it seemed, had turned drastically for the worse. He wanted to help, sure he did because he cared for Yami, too, but the former pharaoh didn't want a raven-haired Kaiba's attention at the moment. He wanted a certain brunet's, and Seto wasn't giving it. The teenager shook his head, hoping his oddly-distracted brother wouldn't notice, and finished his food. Beside him sat a bewildered priest who kept poking his food until he was forced to eat it because his present-day version threatened to stuff him with it.

"Goodnight, nii-sama," Mokuba said after dinner, kissing his brother on the cheek, and dragged the resisting priest away.

XXX

In the lovers' bedroom, Yami dreamed. He dreamed of mocking laughter and being taken advantage of when in time of weakness. He dreamed of a never ending onslaught of futile struggles and the consequences he had to bear for even thinking about fighting them. There was a flickering lamp by the window, he remembered, and there was a post. There were chains. Yami reflexively shuddered as his hands clutched the pillow, Seto's substitute, beside him tightly. Sleep was supposed to provide him a sanctuary he so desperately seeks, and what he got back was the icy touches of metal on his wrists, keeping him in one place—paralyzed with fear, weakness and disappointment.

_"Are you crying, boy? Look here, men, the faggot's crying!"___

_"Pathetic, little faggot… you askin' fo' your mama now?"___

_"What's that? 'Seto', huh? Well, guess what, he won't save you."___

_"No one's going to save someone as ugly and vile as you, so forget it." _

Yami trashed in his sleep and fought to wake up. When he did, the same darkness that had consumed him in his dream greeted him. He whimpered and buried his face in the pillow, wishing it wasn't just a pillow that had Seto's scent on it but his lover that he was hugging. Had someone turned the lights off without telling him? "Seto…?" he asked faintly. "Seto! This isn't funny!" he tried again, and no one answered him. Where was he? Did he leave to seek comfort in someone else's arms? "Come on, Seto… this isn't a joke…"

He hated this—this side of him. He hated how he can easily tense up in a darkened room. He fought shadow monsters, vile creatures that tore limbs and ate souls. He survived falling from a cliff and having a God toast him like meat as he kept two duelists safe. He had been through so much more, been through worse things and all he could do at the absence of his lover was cry.

_"We're going to find you and you can hide behind your pathetic lover's back all you want. Because we'll be loving the screams we're going to get from you once we tear you and him apart. Hear that, faggot?" _

He hated himself. "Seto…. Please…"

"Will you stop your shouting and keep yourself in a corner!" Seto barked, glaring at Seth. The CEO stopped typing and glared at the suddenly subdued Egyptian priest, noticing how similar they really look. Did Yami love him back then? Because Seth may be his ancient self and he may be as arrogant and as overbearing as he is right now, but Seth wasn't him. High Priest Seth and Seto Kaiba were different persons even if they do look like each other. Would Yami love him again when he sees him? Or, will he still choose Seto even after meeting someone who's affections for him he had lost?

"Where is the pharaoh?"

"Shut up."

"You dare—"

"Yes, I do. I don't care if you strangle yourselves with the curtains. I'm busy. Now let me work!"

The distinct sound of someone shouting forced Yami to open his eyes and sit up, yelping in pain as he did so. That was Seto! Why was he shouting? Was he in danger? Did they find him? Yami's eyes widened in fear. No, there wasn't—he made sure they won't find him! He was sure they wouldn't know! No, no, no, no!

"Seto…!" he cried. Damn it, why was it so dark? He wanted his powers back. He wanted the Millennium Puzzle on his neck. Yami shivered as instincts caved in and he wrapped himself with the sheets. Whatever semblance of bravery that had forced him to glare at the door (or what he thought was a 'door') flew out of the window as second after another second passed without even hearing from his lover. The silence greeted him fervently, until it was driven away by something crashing on the floor.

"Seto?!"

Mokuba had wanted to check up on Yami. His brother couldn't do it, not when he was too busy with looking for Yami's kidnapper and looking after Seth. So the young Kaiba took it upon himself to do the checking. He entered the room, determined to look after the one who made his nii-sama happy, and accidentally knocked down a stool. The noise was faint, but it was still audible. The raven-haired boy was so surprised to hear Yami panicking in the bed that his "Yami, it's me, Mokuba," had sounded more of a squeak than anything else. .

He slowly approached the former pharaoh, slightly fearing the outcome should Yami try to push him away. He didn't want Seto to know that he caused Yami's distress. "It'll be okay, Yami… go to sleep," Mokuba comforted, heaving a sigh of relief as the other did as he was instructed. Mokuba watched helplessly from the side of the bed as Yami started falling back to sleep, and once the former pharaoh did, dashed out of the room. That was embarrassing. His brother would kill him if he found out about it.

Ironically, Yami was indeed afraid of the dark. He bathed in it for three thousand years, after all, and to feel the same cold touches try to steal the life out of him once again... it was terrifying. A shiver ran down the former pharaoh's spine, remembering the horrible laughter that echoed in his mind for who knows how long as man after another brutalized him. He squeezed his eyes closed and buried his face in his tear-soaked pillow. "Seto..." he moaned brokenly. Yami could have said that the sudden darkness took him by surprise, that he suddenly wasn't accustomed to it but who was he kidding? The King of Games shook his head, suspiciously wanting to laugh at his own misery. Where had the proud, fearless pharaoh gone? The cunning King of Games who had yet to face defeat? Yami didn't know the answer to his questions but he's going to find out.

XXX

Something was wrong; Seto knew it the moment he placed his cup of brewed coffee down and stared at his laptop. Seth had gone back to his 'chambers' to rest, or so he said, so it wasn't him. The clock on his computer said it was past midnight. Suddenly, he felt guilty. He has yet to visit Yami. How was he doing anyway? A phonecall abruptly forced him away from such thoughts.

"Did you find anything?" he answered, forgetting about even threatening whoever called him. He knew who it was.

"No, sir—"

"Don't call me unless you can give me something important."

"Sir, it's about one of the suspects… The police found him dead, sir."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD?!"

Seto should have expected to wake his lover up with such a loud voice, but he didn't. His anger refuse to let him. From their bedroom, Yami woke up again, looking at the CEO's still neatly-made side of the bed. "You haven't even bothered to sleep here, Seto," the former pharaoh dejectedly said.

"Roland, get me the list of every warehouse in the city. I want to know where they're located and who owns them," the CEO ordered. Just because one of the suspects was dead doesn't mean that he, Seto Kaiba, should give up. No, not when Yami was hurt too much. He will find him, whoever he was, and that man was going to wish he hadn't lived at all. "But that's his problem," Seto muttered, wondering about the kidnapper and what he was going to do when he finds him as he sipped his coffee, readying for another all-night-long-task.

…Seto.

Seto stopped and looked around. Why did he have a feeling that somehow, Yami wanted to see him? It was past midnight. How foolish of him to even neglect his lover. All of this was for Yami anyway, wasn't it?

So the CEO stood up, left his brewed coffee and headed for their bedroom, where in fact, laid a shivering and frantic Yami. Seto rushed towards his lover and enveloped him in an embrace. "Hush… I'm here," he whispered, landing a chaste kiss on the other's forehead. "D-don't… Seto…" the plea made Seto stop immediately. "Yami?" He felt the former pharaoh shake his head, as if he was trying to keep unwanted thoughts away—maybe he really was. "Don't… ever…leave, Seto." Seto hugged his lover tightly, I won't.

XXX

Seto put the tray on a table near the bed and pulled out a damp cloth from a basin full of water. He smiled at his lover, approaching him only to notice that the other seemed to have been crying. But it could have been easily caused by the pain, he thought. "How are you feeling?" Yami meekly returned the smile. "I'm fine," he answered. The CEO's smile widened at that and leaned forward to kiss the ex-monarch softly on the forehead. He stood up and opened a bottle of liquid medicine—Yami never appreciated capsules and tablets—and began to give Yami his meds.

"Don't you have work today, Seto?" Yami asked. The CEO merely shook his head.

"I'm not going to leave, Yami," he answered, turning to look at his lover, whose unlikely silence was admittedly unnerving him. He handed the medicine along with the glass of water—just the right temperature, neither too cold nor too warm. "Are you really okay?" he asked, which turned out more as an indirect statement that he, himself didn't want to consider.

No, Yami wasn't. Both of them knew it. Dam nit, he cursed inwardly. He hasn't even found the ones responsible of doing this to his lover! (Well, except for the suspect who died. He did find out that the man was responsible for kidnapping Yami away.) "Seto…?" Yami's inquiry caught his attention as teary, curious eyes met his. The CEO shook his head and sat beside his lover, assisting in any way possible. "Nothing," he replied as he enclosed the former pharaoh's shaking right hand in both of his and pressed a kiss on them.

Seto looked up to see the other blus, Yami's tear-streaked face highlighted by light read hues. "Better?" Seto grinned, hoping he'd get to see his lover smile. And smile, Yami did.

It took every ounce of control Seto had to stop himself from pulling his lover into an embrance. It had been how many weeks since he'd last seen Yami smile, and wasn't it just rewarding to see that Yami wasn't broken as he had feared him to be, after all?

"Dragon… do you have anything sweeter than this?" the former pharaoh unconsciously asked. It was mostly because it had been his habit to ask for an alternative for the bitter stuff his lover always gives when he was sick. Seto shook his head and cursed silently. He promised Yami he won't give this stuff anymore! "I wasn't able to get the sweeter one, Yami."

"I'm sorry," the former pharaoh suddenly said.

"For what? You have nothing to apologize for, Yami."

"No, there is," Yami insisted, looking away from his lover and feeling the other's hand rest on his shoulder comfortingly. When the executive forced him to meet the other's concerned gaze, he continued, "I'm tired of being a burden to you, Seto."

"You're not a burden—"

"I hate being weak. I hate not doing anything. I hate this!" Yami interrupted, gesturing the other to look at his scars. Whatever the other had intended to ask disintegrated into air as Seto felt his chest tighten at the pain that Yami's eyes reflected. Nice one, Seto. You don't even know how your lover feels, and you expect him to still choose you over Seth?

"I'm sorry, too…" Seto whispered, embracing his ex-pharaoh. Yami's eyes widened dramatically.

"Why… why are you apologizing?" Yami asked, confused. He would've cocked his head to the side, but that would mean breaking his neck. Seto looked at him, suddenly nervous. He shook his head and stood up. "It's nothing, Yami. Don't—forget I even said a word, okay?" Yami narrowed his eyes, still not getting why the other had behaved so awkwardly. Seto seemed hasty, and only happens when he was hiding something. Was Seto going to apologize for—

Whatever Yami planned to think about, or accuse Seto off, was cut off when his lover caught his lips in a kiss, dragging him away from his conclusion and leaving him breathless right after. "I'll check up on you later, all right?"

And then Seto left Yami to his thoughts… that circulated the possibility of Kaiba getting cozy with someone else.

XXX

Two more weeks. Two more weeks of home care? Yami groaned. He would have loved it, really, if it weren't for the fact that it meant more time holed up in his bedroom wondering when his lover was going to visit him--if Seto do decides to visit him. The former pharaoh shouldn't think of his lover that way and it was probably the meds (again) talking, but that uncertain feeling that has been nagging him since he was released from the hospital was still there. It didn't even seem to want to leave him alone.

"I want to leave this room!" he cried, more to himself than to anyone else. He was alone, anyway. Yami sighed. Seto wouldn't be home until 4 p.m., and it was only quarter past 2 o'clock. He closed his eyes and leaned on the windowpane.

"Yami, are you awake...?" The ex-monarch's eyes widened. Seto was home already? At this hour? He turned around, "You're home," he pointed out; frowning as he saw his lover's wrinkled clothes and messy hair. Wait… was that a bruise on Seto's face?

"Dragon, what happened to you?" he asked. The CEO shook his head and headed for his closet. "Nothing... some kid thought it wise to mess around with Mokuba in school, and I got into a fight with his ignorant older brother," Seto replied and changed clothes. Once he was done, he settled for his side of the bed and gazed at his crimson-eyed lover. "How do you feel?" he oh-so-ignorantly asked. Yami looked away, frowning. "I'm fine."

Seto had been thinking about Seth as he chose a plain white long shirt and dark blue sweater on top of that. He was spending fewer hours in the office lately, especially with Yami's health improving and the distance between them oddly getting wider. He guessed he had done something. He didn't know what it was. And that's the thing! He doesn't even know if he did something to anger his lover!

_"What the hell are you doing?!" ___

_Seth stopped and turned around, revealing the pipe that he was holding and the destruction he had caused in the bathroom. He glared at his reincarnation, "I forbid you to interfere! This is dangerous for the pharaoh!" He was referring to the bathtub, which lay in shards. ___

_"What have you done to your room, you idiot?!" ___

_Instead of feeling insulted at the name, Seth glowered back, disappointed at Seto's stupidity. How can he not know how dangerous that dreadful 'ring-ring'ring-riiing' thing is to his own lover? "You ungrateful man," he answered back. "I am protecting the pharaoh—a responsibility you have dutifully neglected!"___

_"Neglected? I don't send the one I love to his death!"___

_"You ungrateful—"___

_"At least I didn't send him away to kill himself!" ___

_"How dare you! I did it for his sake!" ___

_"His sake?" Seto 'hah-ed' at that. "Or yours? You were next in line. You were going to be pharaoh and he was blocking the way to what you wanted." A pregnant pause followed after that. He smirked. "You sent him away so he could kill himself, didn't you? Isn't that self—"___

_Seto wasn't expecting the blow, and it sent him staggering towards the small table, destroying it as he collapsed. The priest could punch, he'd give the other that. He gingerly touched the part where his ancient self—no, where Seth hit him. It'll bruise. An enraged priest dragged him up and brought him face-to-face with furious, icy blues. ___

_"You talk as if you know everything. You know nothing! You know nothing of the love I have for the pharaoh. You speak freely about selfishness yet it is you who cannot see anything beyond what you want. The pharaoh needs you now but you insist that he needs you not. You are not worthy of him!" ___

_"What makes you think you deserve him, then?" Seto countered back with the same hated and anger. Seth shook his head, releasing his reincarnation and looked at the mess he foolishly made. "I do not deserve him. Neither of us deserves him. We left when he needed us the most—"___

_"Yami's mine, Seth. You're not going to take him away from me."___

_"You cannot own someone. He is free to choose who he wishes to love." _

"He loves me. Get that into your thick skull! And he doesn't need you to protect him! Yami can do just fine because I'll be there for him!"

"I'm glad you're fine," Seto stared at his lover, smiling crookedly even when he didn't feel like smiling. "I'm going to cook you dinner this time, so just… hang in there, okay?"

When the CEO left, Yami scowled. Well, tried. His face was too stiff for him to express his facial expressions. He was that ugly. He sat up and thought of a few things. What if Seto was having an affair with somebody else? Would it bother him? Or, would he still take Seto back after all that has been done?

After dinner, Seto and Yami had talked. The former pharaoh had folded his arms and told his lover to get out, something Seto did without question. Yami was furious with him, and he tried to frown, hating it when he really couldn't.

XXX

Yami sighed as he embraced Seto. "I love you," the CEO said, caressing his once-rival's face tenderly. He was about to leave, but not before hearing Yami answer back, "I love you, too." Too quiet for comfort, true, but it was alright. What's important was that the emotion's still there.

"Calling Flight 22 passengers..…"

It was time to find out who Yami's kidnapper was. The former pharaoh watched his lover's retreating back and frowned before heading toward the exit.

"Isn't this a surprise?" Yami stopped, turning around to see a smirking, familiar man.


End file.
